Lily Vs Evil
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Lily ends up in Dominator's hideout; the villainess tries to keep Lily from destroying the whole place as Lincoln tries to find his baby sister. Meanwhile; Ray gets a termite infestation in his house and hires the Warriors for Hire to take care of them.
1. Lily Disappears

At the Crimson Dragon Mall in the Krusty Krab; Spongebob was in the kitchen cooking tons of Krabby Patties.

Squidward placed an order form on the grill and Spongebob grabbed it and read it.

"One Krabby Patty and Pipsqueak patty." said Spongebob, "Alright."

He got to cooking and smiled.

"Haven't made a Pipsqueak since that Barnacle Man incident." said Spongebob.

Later; he gave a plate with a Krabby Patty and a Pipsqueak Patty to Squidward who in turn gave it to Lincoln.

"Here you go." said Squidward.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

He walked over to a table with Lily Loud in a stroller.

Lily giggled.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

Mr Krabs came out of his office.

"Don't do it in here, we just mopped the floors." said Mr. Krabs.

The white haired boy looked at Mr Krabs.

"That's all she ever seems to say. Other then some gibberish and Randy." said Lincoln.

Mr. Krabs sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." said Mr. Krabs.

He walked back in his office.

"Lincoln." said Lily.

Her older brother started at her in shocked.

"And now she knows my name." said Lincoln.

Lily burped in Lincoln's face before laughing.

Her older brother smiled.

"Atta girl." said Lincoln.

The two then heard some armpit farting and turned to a table to see Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn doing armpit farts while laughing.

"Check this one out." said Sonic.

He started armpit farting the Caramelldansen song.

"More like Caramellfarten." said Sonic.

Squidward is mad.

"You are all immature." said Squidward, "Besides here's how we squids do it."

He started the Armpit Fart of Your Welcome.

Shaggy walked into the Krusty Krab.

"Check this out." said Shaggy.

Sonic, Duncan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lily, Squidward, and Spongebob put on gas masks just before Shaggy started farting the Scooby Doo Where Are You theme song.

Velma appeared behind Shaggy as he was farting.

"Should we tell him?" said Lynn.

"Nah, he'll figure it out." said Duncan.

Shaggy then let out a very powerful fart, grossing out Velma.

The tall man turned to Velma while doing some tiny farts and stopped farting in shock.

"Can you go one day in the mall without breaking wind?" said Velma.

Shaggy turned to Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn angrily.

"Yeah guys." said Shaggy.

The three groaned.

Lynn did an armpit fart that sounded like 'F you'.

Mr. Krabs came out shocked of what he heard.

"I did not just hear profound language." said Mr. Krabs.

"He understood that?" said Sonic, "Huh, neat."

Mr. Krabs smirked.

"Of course I do. Here is how I do it." said Krabs.

He armpit farts the song In the Navy.

Everyone became disturbed.

"There goes that trend." said Duncan.

"Yeah, we should just keep that in the mansion. And what all was Shaggy eating?" said Lynn.

"No I think we can still do it around and out of the Manor." said Lincoln. "Besides, he may be old but I think it's cool."

He then turned to Shaggy.

"Seriously what did you eat?" said Lincoln.

Shaggy did some thinking.

"Some Kung Pow Chicken, a ten course meal at a diner, some Scooby Snacks, and 15 foot long Subway sandwiches." said Shaggy.

Lincoln and Lynn became confused.

"He eats like a pregnant woman." said Sonic.

"Yeah on pot." said Duncan.

"More then Homer Simpson." said Squidward.

Lincoln and Lynn nodded as Lily was somehow transported out of the room and everyone else noticed it.

"Un Lincoln, you're watching over Lily right?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" said Lincoln.

"She was Star Treked out of the room." said Velma.

The two Loud siblings are shocked and looked at the stroller.

"Lily." Lincoln and Lynn said.

Sonic check his iPhone clock.

"Well, time to drop water balloons on Lori and her hubby." said Sonic.

He grabbed a barrel full of water balloons and walked out of the restaurant.

A bunch of splashing sounds were heard outside of the restaurant.

Sonic walked back into the Krusty Krab soaking wet.

"They ambushed me with water balloons of their own." said Sonic.

He then sniffed himself.

"Urine filled water balloons." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

"How'd they even know that I was pelting them with water balloons?" said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

At a payphone in the food court; Howard was using the payphone and there was a split screen with Lori on the other end.

"Yeah Sonic's about to assault you with water balloons in thirty minutes." said Howard.

Lori smirked.

"Good to know. You got a plan?" said Lori.

"Working on it." said Howard.

He pulled out a water balloon and sniffed it.

"My 42nd piss filled water balloon." said Howard.

He pulled out an empty water balloon.

"Now to get to 43." said Howard.

 **End Flashback**

"Not important right now, where did my baby sister go?" said Lincoln.

Suddenly; Badger who was working on his iPad was transported in the area.

"Confound this piece of junk, it's always been breaking lately." said Badger, "This is what you get when you try to upgrade to modern Mobian technology."

Sonic and Duncan became shocked.

"Badger?" the two said at once.

Badger looked and saw his friends.

"No way Sonic and Duncan." said Badger and ran to the two and the trio hugged.

Badger then sniffed Sonic and gagged.

"Oh, you smell awful Sonic. You smell like a bunch of urine filled water balloons that came from a fourteen year old fat kid." said Badger.

Sonic became shocked.

"What?" Sonic said before becoming mad, "Wait till I get my hands on Howard."

The others became confused.

"Who's this honey badger?" said Lynn.

"Oh right." said Duncan.

He turned to the others.

"This is Badger the Honey Badger, an expert mechanic and engineer on Mobius." said Duncan.

"You need anything fixed, I'm hoping to be called." said Badger, "Seriously though, it can be boring working for a brother in arms who smuggles stuff."

Sonic became confused.

"Wait, what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"Well I've been trying to update Camoflauge's ships transporter capabilities for the last five days, but so far it's been going haywire." said Badger.

Sonic nodded.

"Wait, what all did you transport by mistake?" said Lincoln.

Badger did some thinking.

"Nothing to serious. I transported some guy named Bobby Santiago to Cybertron and back, a yellow sun to a Kryptonian like planet for some reason, Adam West to Camoflauge's ship." said Badger.

Lynn became shocked.

"You got to meet Batman?" said Lynn.

"And a yellow sun to a Kryptonian like planet, sheesh, is no one going to bring that up? Now the entire population of that planet has powers." said Badger.

"Yellow suns and Kryptonian's don't mix." said Duncan.

"Tell that to Superman." said Squidward.

Lincoln did some thinking.

"Just out of curiosity, did you by chance transport a baby by mistake recently?" said Lincoln.

Badger did some thinking.

"Maybe, but I don't know where." said Badger.

"Answer's that question." said Sonic.

Badger looked at Sonic.

"This isn't good, I'm going to have to rewrite my resume` again." said Badger.

"Can it be after you find my baby sister?" said Lynn.

"Okay, I'll just track her heat signature from the transporter accident and use that to find out where I sent her." said Badger.

He put on his goggles and pushed a button on his watch.

"Switch to thermal heat setting." said Badger.

His red goggles turned blue.

He turned to the stroller and saw a heat signature before pushing a button on his goggles.

"Alright, now to just find out where that rugrat went." said Badger.

A bunch of images and texts appeared in his goggles and became shocked.

"Quick question. Do any of you by chance have some very hot and attractive enemies that you square off with at times?" said Badger.

Everyone became confused.

"I think Lincoln has some bully problems at school." said Spongebob.

Lincoln became mad.

"YOU LEAVE RONNIE ANNE OUT OF THIS!" yelled Lincoln.

"Yeah Leave my brothers girlfriend who is also my sisters boyfriend's sister out of this." said Lynn.

Shaggy and Velma turned to each other confused.

"Did you get any of that?" said Velma.

"All I got was brother's girlfriend and sister's boyfriend's sister." said Shaggy, "It doesn't make any sense."

"She said leave my little sister out of this." a Voice said.

Everyone saw Bobby.

"Huh, neat. How much did you hear?" said Sonic.

"More then enough. Even the fact that this honey badger got to meet Batman." said Bobby.

"You're not going to bring up the fact that he transported you to Cybertron and back to Earth by mistake?" said Lynn.

"The Batman thing is more disturbing. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to continue my date." said Bobby.

He started to walk off but was hit in the back of the head by a water balloon.

Bobby turned to Sonic angrily.

Everyone pointed to Sonic who became shocked.

He saw something disturbing and started screaming before being pelted by a very huge water balloon.

Bobby and Lori who had another big water balloon laughed.

"That's what you get for pelting Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Lori.

Sonic groaned.

"Jerk Bitch." Sonic muttered.

"What was that?" said Bobby.

"Enjoy your date." said Sonic.

Lori and Bobby walked off.

In Dominator's base; Lily was walking around the computer room.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

Dominator ran into the room.

"Don't do it in here Joker." said Dominator.

She then saw that it was Lily and became mad.

"Alright, who the hell left a baby in here?" said Dominator.


	2. Warrior's for Hire

At Ray's home; the limbless hero was wearing a purple beaning and going down the stairs when one of his feet went through a step as a cracking sound was heard.

He became shocked.

"What the?" said Ray.

He looked down and saw the broken step.

"Hmm." said Ray.

He jumped off the stairs and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Better seal this off." said Ray.

He grabbed some yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape and sent his hands to the stop of the steps before taping one end at the top before bringing it down to the bottom steps and taping it up.

"Well, takes care of that." said Ray.

The limbless Hero walked off.

He walked out onto his front porch and sat down on a wooden porch swing before it broke.

He groaned and inspected the swing.

"Must be termites." said Ray.

He walked back into his house and grabbed a phone book before going through the yellow pages.

"Exterminator." said Ray, "Hopefully I can find one for cheap."

He then laughed.

"What're the odds of that?" said Ray.

A business card fell out of the phone book and Ray noticed it.

"Hmm?" said Ray.

He picked up the card and read it.

"Having troubles with a problem you can't fix? Then call Warriors for Hire." said Ray, "Seems resonable."

He grabbed a house phone and dialed the number that was on the card before putting the phone to his ear.

"Is this the Warriors for Hire? Yeah I've got a bit of a termite problem at my house. The address is 4175 Bop-De-Sac road. When can you get here?" said Ray.

A knocking was heard at the door and he opened it up to see the Warriors for Hire on the other side with Prohyas holding a cell phone.

Ray turned off his house phone.

"That was fast. You could make a fortune delivering pizza's." said Ray.

"We tried that once, but kept on over cooking the pizza and gave customers food poisoning." said Prohyas.

 **Cutaway Gag**

There was a gravestone labeled 'Here Lies Warrior's for Hire Pizza customer'.

Prohyas and Vambre were looking at the tombstone.

"Told you we shouldn't have over cooked the pizza." said Vambre.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

A half tired Globox started going down the stairs without noticing the don't cross yellow tape and crashed through the steps.

He then opened the cellar door with splinter's all over his body.

"What the hell happened to the stairs?" said Globox.

Everyone looked at the Toad

"Termites probably." said Vambre.

"Why didn't you take the fireman pole down? I had a bunch of do not cross tape around the stairs." said Ray.

Globox became confused.

"Fireman pole?" said Globox.

He turned to a pole that was next to the stairs and Janna came sliding down it.

"When did we get that in the house?" said Globox.

"Since it was built, I was going to have an elevator instead, but it would have costed more money." said Ray.

"Really because I see one right there." said Vambre

Ray, Globox, and Janna turned and saw an elevator.

The limbless hero pulled out blueprints to his house and inspected them.

"Free of charge elevator." said Ray, "Forgot all about that."

Everyone fell Anime style.

The Warriors stood up.

"This job should take a couple of hours to complete, so you should find a place to hang out at for a while." said Prohyas.

At the mansion; a knock was heard at the front door and Bugs went to it.

"Coming." said Bugs.

He opened up the door to see Ray with his accordion, Globox, and Janna at the door.

The rabbit sighed.

"What're you trying to mooch off of us this time?" said Bugs.

"Nothing, there's a termite infestation in the house and we need to stay here for a couple of hours." said Ray.

Bugs nodded.

"Come in and make yourselves at home." said Bugs.

The three walked into the mansion and Ray walked into the living room before sitting down on the couch.

He started playing Polkamon on his accordion.

Luna came down the stairs and saw Ray playing his accordion.

"Nice Weird Al song, but I can't help but wonder why this guy looks familiar." said Luna.

Ray stopped playing his accordion and turned to Luna.

"That's because I'm part of the Sonic Underground Einstein." said Ray.

Luna is shocked.

"NO WAY!" She shouted.

Ray groaned.

"Seriously you don't remember me? We met when you were showing off your stuff for every member of the Sonic Underground minus Sonic." said Ray.

Luna just stared at him.

"You even performed with us on New Years." said Ray.

Luna kept on staring at Ray.

"When Knuckles Met Leni Loud and Dino New Year." said Ray.

"I've got a bad memory." said Luna.

"You remind me of Sticks." said Ray.

Luna became confused.

"Who?" said Luna.

Sticks crashed through the front door.

"THE GOVERNMENT IS SENDING AN UNSTOPPABLE ARMY OF ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER'S TO DESTROY US!" yelled Sticks.

"That's Sticks." said Ray.

Sticks screamed and punched Luna in the gut and poured a bottle of water on Luna and ran off screaming

"She seems friendly." said Luna.

Ray continued playing his accordion.

"Come on put on your lederhosen, and try not to step on little Pikachu." Ray sang, "You'd better grab yourself a partner, like Tentacruel or Bulbasaur."

"Quick question, why're you here?" said Luna.

Globox appeared behind her.

"Termite infestation." said Globox.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Luna.

She turned around and saw the frog.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else." said Luna.

The Frog is mad.

"Sue me." He said.

At Judge Judy's Court Room.

"I rule in favor of the plaintiff; Luna Loud, and sentence this overweight frog to pay her 85 thousand dollars." said Judge Trudy.

Globox pulled out a brief case and placed it on Luna's stand.

The rocker opened up the case and saw tons of hundred dollar bills.

The Rocker smiled.

She grabbed a wad and counted the dollars in them.

"You're two hundred dollars short." said Luna.

"I had to buy the brief case." said Globox.

"He has a point." said the Judge.

"It's a very nice brief case." said Globox.

"True, but you were supposed to pay me 85 thousand dollars instead of 84 thousand and eight hundred dollars instead." said Luna.

"It was an expensive case. Just sell it afterwards for how much you intend on getting it for." said Globox.

The Judge is mad and banged her gabble.

"PAY HER!" She shouted.

"Why don't we just move on to the scene with the Warrior's for Hire?" said Globox, "This whole story should be moving."

At Ray's house; the Warriors were wearing infared goggles.

"Good thing we got these goggles from a Radio Shack before coming here." said Prohyas.

His sister nodded.

"Amen brother, now lets see if we can find these termites." said Vambre.

The two started looking around the house.


	3. Dominator Mother

In the Toon Manor laboratory; Lincoln's group minus Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs were in the laboratory looking at weaponry.

"Look at us, we're like the Magnificent Seven. Only there's eight of us, and I'm not Denzel Washington or Chris Pratt." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"It's a very disturbing cliche that western films end with someone riding off into a sunset." said Velma.

"Oh come on, that's what makes a western film a western film." said Duncan, "If that never happened in western films, then you'd only have a western film without a sunset ending."

"Good point." said Velma.

Badger looked around the place.

"Nice laboratory." said Badger.

He saw a bottle of toothpaste and picked it up.

"Interesting." said Badger.

Sonic, Duncan, Velma, and Shaggy became shocked.

"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" the four yelled.

Badger became confused.

"Why?" said Badger.

He heard a beeping sound from the toothpaste and Sonic grabbed it and a metal dome before putting the paste on the ground and the dome over it before an explosion occurred underneath it.

Sonic removed the dome and saw a toothpaste splatter on the ground.

"That toothpaste was a very dangerous bomb that my besty Tails made." said Sonic.

Badger became shocked.

"You had some guy make toothpaste out of a bomb, are you insane?" said Badger.

"Really, you made a laser cannon out of a toothbrush and you're berating us for having a toothpaste bomb?" said Duncan.

Badger is shocked.

"You're dropping that bomb on me?" said Badger.

"Why not? I've had better times doing PSA commercials." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In an airport; Sonic was being followed around by a filming crew.

"I'm here at an airport to show you the importance of airport security. The worst thing that can happen is that someone can feel you up in ways you won't like." said Sonic.

He looked at the airport security checkpoint and saw a hot woman feeling up a guy.

"You're clear." said the woman.

Sonic wolf whistled and turned to the camera.

"Forget about what I just said, this is going to be great. And no I'm not saying that because I'm going to be touched up by some hot dame, this is purely for study purposes to prepare you for what'll happen at airports." said Sonic.

He walked over to the checkpoint, but was attacked by a guy named Chris Redfield (Resident Evil).

"Surprise punk, didn't appreciate what you did with my voice actor Roger Craig Smith." said Chris.

Sonic became mad.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" said Sonic.

"I work here part time." said Chris.

Sonic became shocked.

"Say what?" said Sonic.

Chris turned to the woman.

"I'll take care of this guy." said Chris.

"Oh, okay." the woman said before walking off.

Sonic became mad.

"You son of a bitch, she was going to feel me up...for my PSA commercial I'm doing on airport security." said Sonic.

Chris laughed.

"And now I'm going to feel you up." said Chris.

He grabbed Sonic.

"Don't you dare." said Sonic.

"You want to be felt up, you got it." said Chris.

Outside the airport; a bunch of birds were relaxing and flew off as they heard Sonic screaming very loudly.

In the airport; Sonic walked out of a bathroom while scratching his butt.

He turned to a camera.

"I'm not going to lie to you, airport security is the worst thing that has happened to our country. It got worse after 9/11. And the reason I changed my views on security was because I was going to be felt up by a hot woman, but then some other Roger Craig Smith voiced jerk gave me a goose." said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Lana ran into the lab with a net.

"SOMEONE'S GOT A GOOSE, I CALL DIBS!" yelled Lana.

"I don't think he means that kind of goose." said Duncan.

Lana groaned and walked off.

"Yeah I was goosed alright." Sonic said before pulling out a goose, "With a goose."

The goose honked.

Lana ran back into the room shocked

"Whoa." She said.

She grabbed the goose and left the room again.

"Wait, how did someone stick a goose up your-"Velma said before being interrupted by Sonic.

"You don't want to know. I'm just glad it wasn't a turkey." said Sonic, "Otherwise I'd be constipated for weeks or months."

Badger saw Lisa working on some type of drill.

"Confound this thing, can't even get it to work." said Lisa.

Badger went to the drill and pushed Lisa out of the way.

"Let me see that." said Badger.

He did some work on the drill and closed up a compartment before pushing a button, causing the drill to work properly.

"Perfect." said Badger.

Lisa became shocked.

"How did you do that?" said Lisa.

Badger turned to Lisa.

"I graduated from a collage on Mobius in only six months at the age of three." said Badger.

Lisa is shocked.

"There is a college on another planet?" She asked. "I wanna teach there."

"I put in a good word about you Miss-"Badger said before being interrupted by Lisa.

"Lisa Loud." said Lisa.

"So you must be another sibling of the albino and athlete, names Badger the Honey Badger." said Badger.

Lisa smiled.

"Yeah, thought so." said Lisa.

Lynn was checking out a Flash like suit.

"Nice outfit." said Lynn.

"That's a exoskeleton like Flash suit, it's used to replicate his speed capabilities and can be stored in a ring." said Duncan.

Lynn became confused.

"This thing stays in a ring, why?" said Lynn.

"If the Flash can do it, so can we." said Sonic.

Lynn nodded.

She then pushed the icon on the suit and it turned into a ring which she placed on her left ring finger.

"Huh, neat." said Lynn.

At Dominator's hideout; she was trying to feed Lily some baby food.

"Come on, just eat the food. I want to find out who owns you so that I won't have to take care of you anymore." said Dominator.

Lily smiled.

"Dominator." said Lily

Dominator is shocked.

"Finally something else other then Poo poo, Randy, or Lincoln." said Dominator, "Now eat the choo choo train."

She placed the spoon full of baby food into Lily's mouth as Joker was walking by and saw the whole thing.

The baby then puked out a whole ton of baby food onto Dominator's face.

Joker started laughing.

"Choo choo on that." Joker said before he resumed laughing.

Dominator laughed.

"Ok I guess that is funny." She said.

"Joker stupid." said Lily.

Joker drew out a gun and aimed it at Lily.

"WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU SAY TO ME BITCH!" yelled Joker.

Dominator smacked Joker across the face.

"Watch your language in front of the child and put that gun away." said Dominator.

She became shocked at what she said.

"Unbelievable, I'm becoming a parent." said Dominator.

"And if you were a good parent, you'd make sure she didn't escape your sights like she just did five seconds ago." said Joker.

Dominator saw where Lily was at and saw that she was gone.

She became shocked.

"Oh god no, there's a bad baby loose in the base." said Dominator.

She got up.

"I must find Lily Loud." said Dominator

Joker became confused.

"Lily Loud?" said Joker.

"Saw the name on her diaper." said Dominator.

Joker nodded.

"Fair enough." said Joker.


	4. Exterminate

At Ray's home; Prohyas and Vambre were looking all over the house for termites.

The two heard a cracking sound and turned around.

"I've got this." said Prohyas.

He pulled out a Magisword that looked like a flamethrower.

"Flamethrower Magisword." said a voice.

His sister became shocked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She asked.

"A little." said Prohyas.

He fired some fire at the area and destroyed a picture of Ray's five fairy mothers.

He became shocked.

So shocked he threw the Magisword away.

A explosion is heard from the kitchen.

The warriors became more shocked.

"And there goes the kitchen." said Vambre.

"There better not have been Twinkies in there." said Prohyas.

"There was." A Voice said.

The twins are shocked to see who said that.

It was their pet dragon Grup.

"Yeah, you just destroyed a bunch of Twinkies." said Grup.

Prohyas got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Prohyas.

Even the sister is shocked.

"You're more worried about a bunch of Twinkies instead of a destroyed kitchen?" said Vambre.

"I love Twinkies." said Prohyas.

"Same here." His sister said.

"Less yacking, more exterminating." said Grup.

He pulled out Sais.

The warriors became shocked.

"Where did you get Sais from?" said Vambre.

"Black market." said Grup.

At the mansion; Ray was getting a back massage from Bugs.

"Oh yeah, go a little lower." said Ray.

Bugs went lower on Ray's back.

"Yeah, that feels good." said Ray.

Bugs is mad.

"Why couldn't you do this on your own?" said Bugs.

"Because then I won't know what I'm massaging." said Ray.

"You've got floating hands." said Bugs.

Ray did some thinking.

"Good point." said Ray.

"Just out of curiosity, who did you hire to take care of your termite infestation?" said Bugs.

"Warrior's for Hire." said Ray.

Bugs became so shocked that he accidentally pushed down on Ray's back very hard that a cracking sound was heard.

"MY BACK!" yelled Ray.

Outside birds and Dodos scattered off freaked out.

Back in the mansion; Ray tried to stand up.

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY MY SPINE HURTS!" yelled Ray.

"How, you don't even have a neck." said Bugs.

Ray did some thinking.

"Good point." said Ray.

"Anywho." Bugs said before becoming mad, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Ray is confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Ray.

"You hired a bunch of mistical sword users to take care of a bug infestation?" said Bugs.

"A business card fell out of my phone book." said Ray.

"Couldn't have looked them up on the internet?" said Bugs.

"I was desperate. I'm also to desperate to see Carrie Fisher in Star Wars 8 and possibly 9." said Ray.

Bugs pulled out a newspaper and flashed it to Ray.

The limbless hero read an article and became shocked before getting on his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ray.


	5. Getting Lily Back

In Dominator's hideout; Lily was walking through the kitchen as Bebop and Rocksteady were cooking dinner.

"This sucks, being demoted to cooking duty." said Bebop.

"It's not so bad, I'm liking the cooking." said Rocksteady.

"Poo poo." said Lily.

The mutant animals heard Lily and became shocked.

"NOT THE KITCHEN!" yelled Bebop.

He grabbed some newspapers and started laying them on the floor.

"Screw that article on Carrie Fisher being dead." said Bebop.

Lily saw this and laughed at the comic sections.

Outside the base; Lincoln started knocking on the front door.

Sonic, Duncan, Shaggy, and Velma just stared at Lincoln.

"That's your idea to get in there?" said Velma.

Lincoln turned to the others.

"It's the only option I had." said Lincoln.

Sonic groaned.

"Of all the ideas anyone has come up with, that was very stupid." said Sonic.

"And I've done some very stupid stuff in my life." said Duncan.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Duncan was walking down a sidewalk and passed a male Mobian hedgehog that looked like a yellow version of Sonic with the same gloves, socks, and shoes as the blue hedgehog, but his shoes had a black stripe and silver buckle, and had a brownish green left eye, and a blue right eye. The new hedgehog was also wearing some yellow bracelets on his wrists and yellow anklets on his ankles, also a necklace with a yellow crystal on it.

"Excuse me sir." said the hedgehog.

Duncan stopped and turned to the hedgehog.

He became confused and looked around before pointing at himself.

"Me?" said Duncan.

"Yeah; sixteen years old, wearing some weird shirt, short legs, big chest, and a green mohawk, who else?" said the hedgehog.

"You saw all that?" said Duncan.

"Nope." said the hedgehog, "I'm blind as a bat."

Duncan smirked.

"Yeah right." said Duncan.

The hedgehog pulled out a ray gun similar to Princess Leia's blaster and gave it to Duncan.

"Now I want you to take that blaster and shoot me in the head." said the hedgehog.

Duncan looked at the muzzle and saw the word Gage the Hedgehog on it.

He looked at the hedgehog who was known as Gage.

"You want me to shoot you, a supposedly blind hedgehog in the head?" said Duncan.

Gage nodded.

"Sure, my other four senses have developed very highly." said Gage.

Duncan raised his shoulders and aimed the ray gun at Gage's head.

He fired a round at Gage who dodged the blast very fast like before pulling out a tranq gun and shooting Duncan in the shoulder.

Duncan grasped his shoulder.

"What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel-" Duncan said before passing out.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone became shocked.

"You tried to kill a blind man? That's horrible." said Badger.

Duncan is mad.

"I didn't try to kill him. He wanted it and knocked me out first." said Duncan.

Lincoln continued to knock the door before it opened up and revealed a mad and sloppy Dominator.

The others noticed it.

"Wow, didn't think that would work." said Sonic.

He approached Dominator.

"Forgive this intrusion Dominator, now I know none of us ever come over here for a social visit, but this is an emergency." said Sonic.

"Don't tell me, you're looking for a baby." said Dominator.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"You know why we're here?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, your baby has blonde hair right?" said Dominator.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be glad to give her back." said Dominator.

Everyone became more shocked.

"Wait a minute, you actually want to give Lily back to us?" said Sonic, "What happened to trying to kill us?"

Dominator smirked.

"I'm to tired plus I grew to love that baby." said Dominator, "We had fun."

"Okay then, give her to us then and we'll be on our way." said Lynn.

Dominator chuckled nervously.

"About that." said Dominator.

Later; the whole story came out.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" yelled Lincoln.

A bunch of birds flew off.

"YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH STUPID ASS BITCH, I OUGHT TO-" Lincoln yelled out and continued on as everyone became shocked.

"Am I the only one who is disturbed by the fact that an eleven year old is using profoundly inappropriate language?" said Shaggy.

"No." said Lynn.

Lincoln finally stopped cursing and started deep breathing before stopping.

"I'm good, i'm good." said Lincoln.

He then turned to Dominator mad.

"You allowed a one year old to escape your sights, what kind of a mother are you?" said Lincoln.

Dominator is shocked and she cried.

"I'm new at this ok?" She asked.

Sonic and Duncan started chuckling.

"Look at her, she's crying for probably the first time in her adult life." said Duncan.

Dominator heard that and became mad.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." said Dominator.

Sonic was using his iPad and became confused by what Dominator said.

"You say something?" said Sonic.

Dominator groaned.

"Don't worry Dominator you have my word that we won't tell." said Lincoln and turned to Sonic and Duncan. "Right guys?"

Sonic was confused

"Why you looking at me?" He asked.

"Just help us find the baby." said Badger.

In the base; Bushroot walked into the bathroom but became shocked upon seeing Lily sitting on the toilet while reading a newspaper.

"What the?" said Bushroot.

Lily put the paper down and motioned at the door.

Bushroot nodded.

"Yes ma'am." said Bushroot.

He closed the door and panted from shock.

"Why was there a baby on the toilet reading a newspaper?" said Bushroot.

With Lincoln's group; they were walking down the hallways.

"So let me get this straight, you were working on updating your transporter and accidentally got to meet Adam West?" said Dominator.

Badger sighed.

"Seriously, everyone's more impressed by the fact that I got to meet one of the Batman actors and they don't bring up the Kryptonian incident?" said Badger.

"Meeting Adam West is a big deal. The guy was born in 1928 and managed to outlive Carrie Fisher who was born in 1956." said Velma.

Lynn became shocked.

"Wait, Carrie Fisher's dead?" Lynn said before getting on her knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHYYYYYYY!" shouted Dominator.

Everyone just stared at the two crying women.

"At this point Hater is more competent then Dominator." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Duncan.

Dominator growled.

"Shut up." said Dominator.

The group then saw Lily walking down the hallway as Razar was chasing the baby.

"Get back here." said Razar.

"Wow that was easy." said Lincoln.

Dominator saw everything and pulled out a dog whistle before blowing into it.

Razar stopped in his tracks and covered his ears.

"YAAAAAAAA!" He shouted.

Lily approached the group and Lincoln picked her up.

"There we go Lily, it's okay now." said Lincoln.

Lily then burped out a ton of smoke.

Badger sniffed the smoke.

"That's unhealthy. Has someone been teaching her to smoke cigars already?" said Badger.

Shaggy sniffed the smoke.

"Nope, she's been eating chili peppers." said Shaggy.

Lily then burped out a ton of fire.

Dominator is shocked.

"MY CHILI PEPPERS!" yelled Dominator.

"Worst...mother...ever." said Duncan.

Lynn groaned.

"You weren't that great to begin with." said Lynn.

 **Flashback**

In Sonic and Duncan's room; the two were on their proper bunks reading different books when a knock was heard at the door.

The two went to the door and opened it up revealing Lynn was on the other side.

"Hey what's up?" said Sonic.

"My sisters are killing each other for the best room and Lincoln is making use of your attic as a bedroom. Can I bunk in your room?" said Lynn.

Sonic and Duncan looked at each other before looking at Lynn once more.

"We'd say yes, but this room is already crowded with Sonic's pets." said Duncan.

Lynn sighed.

"I guess I'll sleep in a bath tub." said Lynn.

Duncan smiled.

"That's a great idea." said Duncan.

Lynn did her puppy dog eyes to the two before Duncan closed the door.

"Goodnight." said Duncan.

He turned to Sonic who shook his head.

"Seriously, we're already the Odd Couple in this mansion." said Duncan.

Sonic pushed the Juvie out of the way and opened the door.

"Get in here." said Sonic.

Lynn smiled and walked into the room.

"Thanks, you won't regret this." said Lynn.

"I almost did." said Sonic.

Lynn looked around the room.

"I'm noticing a lack of balls in here." said Lynn.

Duncan became shocked.

"What're you talking about, there are two guys in this room already." said Duncan, "That's two sets of balls."

He was then pelted in the head by a football which went back into Sonic's hands.

"She means these kinds of balls." said Sonic.

"Oh now someone tells me." said Duncan.

Sonic turned to Lynn.

"You can crash on my bunk with me until we get a bed, but no dutch ovens." said Sonic.

Lynn nodded.

"You can count on me." said Lynn.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I wore a gas mask that night just in case." said Sonic.

"Anywho, be seeing you, but on opposing sides." said Lincoln.

Dominator nodded.

The group walked out of the base leaving Dominator who started crying.

Quackerjack walked by as Dominator stopped crying and turned to Quackerjack.

"QUACKERJACK!" yelled Dominator.

Quackerjack stopped in his tracks and became shocked.

"Aw crap." said Quackerjack.

"Time for your weekly beating." said Dominator.


	6. Work Finished

At Ray's house; the Warriors had looked at the destroyed house and saw some termites going by.

Prohyas pulled out his flamethrower Magisword and flamed the termites, killing them.

"Must be the last of them." said Prohyas.

His sister nodded.

"Amen brother." Vambre said before looking all over the place, "But now we're going to have to fix up this place."

"How're we supposed to fix this house up like nothing happen?" said Prohyas.

Later; the three were at a Home Depot.

"Huh that makes sense." said Prohyas.

"Of course it does, Home Depot is the biggest retailer of construction equipment ever." said Grup.

Vambre grabbed some plywood and inspected it.

"Seems sturdy enough." said Vambre.

"I'll say." said the Mysterious Hooded Woman who was behind the trio.

The warriors became shocked.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly become chili in here?" said Prohyas.

Vambre became confused.

She looked all over the place.

"I have to agree." said his sister.

"Hello." said the Mystery Hooded Lady who appeared in front of the trio.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the Warriors as they saw their friend and costumer.

Vambre groaned.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" said Vambre.

"I'm thinking about it." said the Mystery Hooded Lady.

Grup burped.

"Sorry." said Grup.

"What's with all this wood?" said the Mystery Hooded Lady.

"We destroyed a house while exterminating termites and burned up a bunch of Twinkies." said Prohyas.

The Hooded lady nodded.

"I can fix it for free." She said.

Prohyas sighed.

"Thank goodness, now I can catch up on reading all of Carrie Fisher's books while waiting to see what Disney has in store for her in Star Wars IX." said Prohyas

Vambre turned to her brother.

"You know she's dead right." said Vambre.

Prohyas became shocked and got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Prohyas.

Vambre turned to the readers.

"Seriously?" said Vambre.

She then cried.

"2016! Sure has took a lot of celebrities." She said

"And I'm done." said the Mystery Hooded Woman.

The Warrior's became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said Prohyas.

Mystery Hooded Woman pulled out six bags of gems.

"Here you go." she said. "For you two."

She handed three to Vambre and three to Prohyas.

The Warrior's became confused.

"When did we take a job from her?" said Prohyas.

"I don't think we did." said Vambre.

"True but I like you two." She said and walked off.

"I never understand her." said Prohyas.

"Me neither." said Vambre.

Later; the three were at Ray's fixed up home.

"She came and delivered." said Grub.

The twins nodded and Ray returned and is shocked.

"My house." said Ray.

The Warriors turned to Ray.

"We can explain." said Vambre.

"I don't even recognize it without the termites anymore." said Ray.

"We did a good job." said Prohyas.

Ray smiled.

"Thanks." said Ray.

He pulled out a check book and put on some glasses before opening up the book.

"How much will that job cost?" said Ray.

"It's free." said Prohyas. "Now of you excuse me I got a date with my princess friend."

His sister is shocked.

"You actually managed to get a date with Princess Zange?" said Vambre.

"In a way." said Prohyas.

He walked off leaving Vambre confused.

"Well, time to get something to eat." said Ray.

He walked into his fixed up house.

"MY SECRET SUPPLY OF TWINKIES!" Ray yelled from inside the house before screaming, causing a ton of birds to fly off.

Vambre noticed the birds flying off.

"Typical." said Vambre.

"MY BIRDS!" Ray yelled from inside the house before screaming again.


	7. Bobby's New Roommate

In the mansion; Bobby and Lori were in living room watching the 1966 Batman movie.

"So you and Ronnie got settled into a new apartment." said Lori.

Bobby turned to Lori.

"Yeah, we moved it. But the catch is that we have a roommate." said Bobby.

Gage the Hedgehog appeared in sun glasses and holding a red and white walking stick before sitting next to Bobby.

"So what all has happened so far? I have special needs you know." said Gage.

"And this is the guy." said Bobby.

Lori became confused and waved a hand in front of Gage's face.

"I might not be able to see things, but I know that someone is waving their hand in front of my face." said Gage.

Lori is mad and suck her tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, it's very rude." said Gage.

Lori became shocked and put her tongue back in her mouth.

"How does he know all these things?" said Lori.

Gage smirked.

"I know all." said Gage.

Lincoln's group walked into the mansion and saw everything in the living room.

Duncan became shocked upon seeing Gage.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Duncan.

"Nice to see you to. But you know, I didn't see you." said Gage.

Duncan is mad.

"Why're you here?" said Duncan.

"Chill'n with my new roommate and his babe." said Gage.

Sonic walked in front of Gage and waved a hand in front of his face.

"I don't have the heart to do a blind guy in." said Sonic.

Gage put a hand on Sonic's face and started to feel him up.

"Not the airport PSA again." said Sonic.

"My god, I don't believe it, I'm in the same room with Sonic the Hedgehog." said Gage, "I'm his number one fan."

Lynn became mad.

"You can't be his number one fan, I'm his numero uno fan. And sharing a room with him." said Lynn.

Gage is mad.

"No, I am." said Gage.

Sonic groaned.

"Unbelievable, another Star and Jackie." said Sonic.

He got between the two.

"Alright break it up, there's only one way to settle this. Several years ago, I fought a genie known as Erazor Djinn who escaped the Arabian Nights and I disposed of him for good, how did I pull that off?" said Sonic.

"Simple, you used your Darkspine Sonic form to melt his lamp until he was no more." said Lynn.

"Correct, she's numero uno." said Sonic.

At Ray's house; the limbless hero was on his porch swing eating some twinkies.

"Good thing I got these Twinkies a while ago." said Ray.

He laughed.

"I'll say.' said the Mystery Hooded Woman

Ray looked at the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" said Ray.

"Not important right now. What's important at this moment is that you're now in a termite free house." said the Mystery Hooded Woman.

"Yeah, it's so-"Ray said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, how did you know this place had termites."

He looked to the woman, but saw that she was gone.

The limbless hero became shocked but shook his head.

The Mystery Hooded Woman appeared on the porch swing with Ray.

"I've got ways." said the Mystery Hooded Woman.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Ray.

"Relax, that's happened before." said the Mystery Hooded Woman.

"Yeah I'll bet. And something tells me that you know the Warriors for Hire." said Ray.

"Bingo." said the Mystery Hooded Woman.


End file.
